Una segunda oportunidad para amar
by Sheyla K-Chan
Summary: Kagome toma una actitud suicida e InuYasha define sus sentimientos gracias a una amarga experiencia, ES MI PRIMER FIC DEJEN SUS REVIEWS!-


Una segunda oportunidad de Amar...  
  
Inspirada en los capitulos 47 y 48  
  
InuYasha siempre ha velado por el sueño de Kagome... pero esta vez se quedó dormido, Kagome en cambio no podía dormir... aunque ella e Inuyasha se hubieran arreglado no podía hacerse a la idea de que el aun amara a kikyou...  
  
tenía muchas ganas de llorar y silenciosamente se internó en el bosque en busca de un lugar donde pudiese estar sola consigo misma...  
  
Se sienta al pie de un arbol y recargando su cabeza en sus rodillas comienza a pensar...  
  
"No fué mi culpa el haber venido aquí lo se, pero por mi culpa los fragmentos de la perla se dispersaron, yo disparé a esa ave justo en donde estaba el fragmento... si no lo hubiese hecho... jamás me hubiera enamorado de InuYasha... no veo sentido al estar aquí, si naraku se queda con la perla, si Miroku es absorbido por el agujero negro... ese no es mi asunto, no pertenece a mi tiempo pero ahora forman parte de mi vida... lo mejor sería morirme... por que mientras esté viva solo sufriré, por que estaré al lado de alguien que no me ama y en cambio si muero... ya no habrá sufrimiento... "  
  
En eso aparece Naraku...  
  
-Vaya vaya... a quien tenemos aquí...-  
  
Kagome nisiquiera voltea a verlo...Naraku abrio su mano y se enocntraba la perla casi completa, de su otra mano se formó una bola de energía y tal parecia que mataría a Kagome pero ella nisikiera se movio, no le importaba...  
  
-Que pasa jovencita, no vas a defenderte?, no llamarás a InuYasha?-  
  
-No...-  
  
Del otro lado del bosuqe las orejas de InuYasha vibraron, sintió el peligro cerca y fue en busca de Kagome y cuando por fin la encontró... las serpientes de Kikyou lo amarraorn a un arbool y por mas que gritaba parecía que nadie lo escuchaba...  
  
-Que pasa mujer... por que no llamas a InuYsha? acaso ya murió?-  
  
-No... y la verdad no me importa lo que hagas conmigo... puedes matarme... me harías un favor...-  
  
-Kagome!! que te sucede? te has vuelto loca?!-  
  
Pero por mas que InuYasha gritaba parecia no ser escuchado...  
  
-Yo soy la causante de todo esto, Inuyasha nisiquiera me ama...y creo que.. de cualquier modo.. estando a su lado o en mi época sin el sufriré.. así que te pido por favor... matame... ya no quiero saber nada de esto... no quiero ver a InuYasha y a Kikyou de nuevo juntos.. no lo soportaría...-  
  
-Pero que estupida es esa niña... como si tu y yo aun nos amaramos...-  
  
Kikyou estaba justo arriba sentada en el arbol en el que estaba amarrado Inuyasha...  
  
-Kikyou!...-  
  
-Vaya InuYasha... que se siente ver el peligro que asecha a esa niña y no pder hace nada?... sabes... ella sintió lo mismo la vez que te besé, pero... por lo visto a ella ahora no le importa lo que pase contigo y con los demas...-  
  
-... y la culpa de que se sienta asi la tengo yo...-  
  
-Si, eres un tonto... no se como puedes pensar que aun siento algo por ti...-  
  
- Que?... no es asi?....-  
  
-Claro que no... yo deje de amarte hace mucho tiempo InuYasha... y ese sentimiento nunca volverá... ahora, te quedarás solo... sin mi... y sin esa niña... ya que yo estoy muerta y ella pronto lo estará... si los hombres no fueran tan inutiles y pudieran definir su sentimientos...-  
  
-Kagome...-  
  
-Que? ahora que te dije que no siento nada por ti te decidirás por ella? que poco hombre...-  
  
-No kiero que Kagome muera... no quiero perderla...-  
  
Mientras... en que Naraku y Kagome...  
  
-Será un placer para mi Matarte... no quisieras despedisrte de InuYasha?-  
  
Naraku miró hacia el árbol, Kagome también pero no vio nada...  
  
-Solo... quisiera abrazarlo.... y decirle...-  
  
-Basta de cursilerías!! mejor acabemos con esto de una vez!-  
  
-Kagomeeeeeeee!!!!!-  
  
-Es inutil InuYasha ella no te escucha...-  
  
-Kikyou.... por que.... por que haces esto?...-  
  
-Por diversión... si yo no fui feliz en mi vida no quiero que tu lo seas...-  
  
-eres una egoista... Kagome.... tengo que salvarla...-  
  
En eso Naraku incrementa la destellante bola de energía y la envia hacia Kagome  
  
-Kagommeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!-  
  
En eso las serpientes sueltan a InuYasha quien tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas e ira, Kikyou y Naraku desapareeen e InuYasha corre a donde se encuentra el cuerpo de Kagome...  
  
-Kagome... por que...-  
  
-InuYasha... perdoname... ahora... podras estar al lado de Kikyou sin tener que preocuparte por mi... solo... quiero que sepas que yo te...amo...-  
  
-KAGOMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!-  
  
Kagome muere en brazos de InuYasha mientras con lagrimas en los ojos el sigue llamandola... sin creer que ella estuviese muerta....  
  
-InuYasha... InuYasha.... que pasa?...-  
  
Inuyasha abre los ojos, Shipou lo despertó....  
  
-InuYasha que te...-  
  
-Donde está kagome?!!-  
  
InuYasha se levanta de un salto va en Busca de Kagome quien se encuentra al pie del mismo arbol del sueño dormida  
  
-Kagome...-  
  
Inuyasha la toma en sus brazos y de sus ojos brotan Lágrimas de felicidad al sentir la respiracion de Kagome...  
  
Ella despierta, sus ojos se ven cansados... como que había llorado toda la noche....  
  
-InuYasha... perdóna....-  
  
-No kagome... perdóname tu a mi... por no definir mis sentimientos a tiempo... no quiero volverte a perder... no me importa si Kikyou sacrificó su vida por mi... gracias a ti la vida me dio otra oportunidad... y no quiero desperdiciarla... quiero estar a tu lado...-  
  
Kagome no entendía que quiso decir con "No quiero perderte de nuevo..." pero el escuchar esas palabras de InuYasha la hicieron sentir muy feliz...  
  
-Yo también quiero estar junto a ti InuYasha....-  
  
Kagome rodea el cuello de InuYasha y ... ustedes deberán Imaginarse lo que pasa despues ^-^  
  
______________________________________________  
  
Tal vez debí explicarlo pero... no se, es mi primer Fic de InuYasha y a pesar que ya he leido muchos por el estilo aun no me siento preparada para explicar un beso o una relación sexual, espero sus reviews ^-^ onegai!! 


End file.
